


heluva boss

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vidja games
Relationships: Damien Haas & Courtney Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	heluva boss

god she's pretty - damien thought - but she's bad at video games

god hes handsome - courtney thought - but he's so smart

they caught each other's eye. 

damien went back to playing the game on the xbox.

man - he said - thats one hell of a boss


End file.
